User talk:Dialask77
--PhantomGanonUsurper27 Swordsman of Ice Userbox Suggestions Invitation AK's Talk Page Help Hey Dialask will you explain how to custom a signature. every time i try it ends up not being a link to my page. Oni Dark Link Hmm... Well I don't know what to do about that, but here is the coding for my signature. You should be able to just replace what you want to change and make it work then... Dialask77 Ice Wizard File:Icesorceror.jpg and make sure the box is checked properly for the custom sig. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 20:53, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ok. sorry for taking so long replying i was away. your information is helpful Oni Dark Link Your signature Why not try Signature WikiFauna Userbox! Zelda311 ZeldaOnline i am curious about this hyrule online. what is it? Oni Dark Link 15:06, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Ice Fierce Deity club other club ok im in but lets not make it a major thing. once we get a wizzrobe in (which wont be too long is organised) ill be out. Oni Dark Link 08:56, 23 May 2009 (UTC) maybe we could check the wizzrobe pages history for editors who dont normally edit. Oni Dark Link 18:18, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Wizzrobe Re: Club of Wizzrobe Discussion, Philosophy, and Promotion the temple of courage started a day early and there are no suggestions. lets get started right away. give me a wizzrobe fight to suggest quick! Oni Dark Link 19:02, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Re: current assignment Re:Club of Wizzrobe Discussion, Philosophy, and Promotion II Re:Club of Wizzrobe Discussion, Philosophy, and Promotion III roll back and what are the time requirements? Oni Dark Link 21:15, 26 May 2009 (UTC) i do plan to run for admin but i will be gone for a month this summer and plan to go for it when i get back. Oni Dark Link 09:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) whoops i said i plan to run for admin. no that was a mistake. i plan to run for roll back rights after i get back. i dont plan on becoming admin for a very long time. Oni Dark Link 12:19, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Images Methods Congradulations, Leader Yay! Hall of Wizzrobes invitation reply Hello Dialask. I'd love to join your wizzrobe club. In case showing that you like wizzrobes is an admission requirement (which I would guess is) my favorite mini-boss in zelda is the red wizzrobe you fight in the wind waker. Midna Rocks Textboxes Re:Concern Supporter I'm not a wizzrobe fan, so I did not choose to be a member of the Hall of Wizzrobes. But I have nothing against them really, so I've decided to support. Portal-Kombat Invitation Request Erm How do I join? Rewrite Zelda 311 again Stages Music I think i found some music for Hall of Wizzrobes: The newest rumor Hyrule Online 1 Question So you know in reference to what you said to midna rocks Temple of Stalfos Hyrule Online I see you are a member of Hyrule online. Can you please tell me a bit about the website, I might make an account if my Dad does not go through the long "You and Hali are killing the computer, and you are taking advantage of Uncle Bob's ability to fix the computer(I am NOT! SHEESH!)" conversation. I want to make sure it is safe too.--Shade Link (talk) 23:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Music You remember the theme for HoW? Do you mean as in to play constantly or you have to click it? If it plays as soon as someone goes onto the page, can you teach me how?--Shade Link (talk) 19:48, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, cause i was thinking of putting Armogohma's theme for my page to play as soon as someone comes on the page. Anyways, what do you say of the ToS invite?--Shade Link (talk) 21:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Wow Poll POems Rundown Well IF you return or not you might want to have a rundown on your group memebers: *Lisa URAQT Active, on most days *Watcher Inactive *UberPhoeb Inactive *Flashpenny Red Wizzrobe BANNED *Zelda311 Active, has his own Club *Zelda phoenix Inactive *Shade Link Perma-banned *Midna Rocks Inactive *Xandus the Legend Gone, mostly *Moblin slayer Came back a few days ago *Ccbermanzzpedia Active(duh), and I've quit clubes *A link in time Dabbler BANNED Hope this helps.'-- C2' / 17:10, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Sure. I wouldn't mind. And SL got into a bunch of fights, and created more drama than any normal user should.'-- C2' / 15:20, November 7, 2009 (UTC) So you're back? Sweet man! --Z31T)6311 04:29, November 11, 2009 (UTC) yeah, wake the wind died with watcher. I also made my own club based off of my favorite miniboss. I might need an ally club if you're interested. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 00:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Hall of Wizzrobes New guy Hi, I'm new to the wiki, and I thought it might be a good idea to join a group. Could I please join the Hall of Wizzrobes